septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dubious pages
This is a forum thread created for the purpose of discussing EVERY suspiciously faulty article on this wiki: *Please create a separate section for each page you find dubious. *If it's information about a specific doubtful content spread across several pages: **List the main problematic article as the section. **Then list out other articles in its subsection. *Remember to add on the top of those articles so that viewers know there's problem being discussed. Rainbow Rocket Is this made up stuff?I'm a bit upset because I really have a feeling that I just spent hours consolidating something that might be completely made up. Can anyone prove that Angie Sage really has anything to do with this series or like if this series even exist? Sources OTHER THAN Wikipedia, please! I only started to question when there's infoboxes used on vol. 12 and vol. 13; it was really weird cuz while it labeled Sage as the "Author", both articles then listed two different person for "Written by"; my only theory is that perhaps Sage was the "Illustrator"? Either way, it is totally abnormal to not be able to find any information on this, seeing that they were supposedly published on 2000, that's not even exactly that long ago. So yeah, hope anyone who happens to know the answer can help out. It was very confusing. The very first edit originally contained "Shapes & Colors" as its section heading, and at least on one source it says Sage does have a book called Shape and Colour? But then what's with Rainbow Rocket????? The stuff in the two infoboxes were quite weird as well, "Lyrick Studios" and "PolyGram Entertainment" sound way more like "companies" instead of "genre"; I have no idea if it's supposed to be like that so I left it there; the rest of the stuff that sort of made sense has all been moved to the introduction paragraph. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should get rid of the board books since they are unrelated to Septimus Heap and if they ever existed. They are most likely out of print by now making them even more irrelevant. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm uncertain if you mean all the board books or just this specific questionable one; if it's the former, although I do agree that they are far less relevant than some yet-to-be-created pages, I was indeed able to find information on Alphabet Express and Number Bus, with the fact that they were already created, there's no point of completely disregarding other people's effort; cuz it's not like we will be intentionally advertising those two pages, just that they exist on this wiki should anyone is too bored or simply wants to check out Sage's other work. ::The point of raising question about this particular board book, is like I said, I wasn't able to find stuff about it, but then again, I'm pretty sure I've told you this, I was also unsuccessful when it comes to searching stuff about THM, or even the foreign editions of SH series! But surely, just because I couldn't find them on the Net, doesn't necessarily mean they don't exist, right? I do not think "They are most likely out of print by now" is a valid enough reason to discredit it, a lot of times, out of print stuff actually increase its value. ::I do agree that if/WHEN it's proven to be absolutely FAKE, like not even relating to the Shape and Colour book I mentioned above, THEN yes we can most def. get rid of the confirmed-junk. Right now let's just wait until we have actual prove (like, asking the author herself or something). A page there honestly isn't hurting anyone. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair point just so long as it isn't causing trouble I don't mind. I still find it bizarre that he decided to catalogue board books instead of Angie Sage's other series Ariminta Spooke. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 21:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Anas Xxsammmsammxx - I am not sure about your but I don't remember any of this from the Septimus Heap Series. If you agree with me. I think this page may be removed but I will double check the series first. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :UPDATE: According to the wikipedia Anas is a genus of duck which looks golden - Hmm.. ::Hi Sammm ::I was just looking at the Dragon wiki page and found mention of a creature called the Anas which has its own section and is said to be the creator of two Magykal Dragon rings and perhaps Dragon Eggs. Am I only one left thinking that it is a hoax especially since Anas is a genus of duck according to Wikipedia which looks "golden" I suppose https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anas. We may need to check if it actually exists but I think we may have some serious spam which has gone unnoticed. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I'm undoubtedly not as well-versed as you... so if you don't remember it, I don't think that's a good sign. I do think it is fairly creepy that the page managed to have that level of detailed content, especially the "History" section, it actually made it look fairly passable as canon material. I've taken a closer look and came to the conclusion: "Anas" is actually the plural form and the singular from of subject the article is covering is "Ana"; based on observation of how it was grammatically written; does this help ring a bell? I'm bringing this up because initially I was reading it like "Anas" as the singular form it and it felt different when knowing it's not (it affects how I pronounce the word) If not... well, we'll just have to wait until either one of us thoroughly check all the books or that someone else comes along. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::: , User:Ry12ab and User:Speedstinger011 are the people who added the infromation about Anas. Infromation though Speedstinger may of added the mention of the Anas on the Dragon Ring page after reading the wiki page on Dragons. ::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Pages with the same dubious content *Dragon Ring **Anas again now I admit to being confused ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) *Dragon **Even more stuff about the Anas ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) **I am 100% sure the Anas is fake and that half of the stuff on the Dragon page is fake and the contributor mixed it with stuff from the series so that the Information seems genuine. I think I will rewrite in a fashion similar to that of the Orm page. Which I will make part of my series of Magykal Reptiles along with the Land Wurm and the Garmin as well as the Orm. Fan Fiction What do we do with people's fan fiction like the Anas? Any ideas.... ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Um, so, you are now absolutely sure that those are made up stuff? Okay, that's good, and I've seen you've removed those fanon sentences from canon articles. Here's however what I think we could do instead of outright deleting the page; I remember seeing that particular user as the only contributor prior to myself adding the template; I can simply rename it and turn it to that user's personal blog. This is again about trying at best to not removed contribution. It may not have help this wiki quality wise, but it did generate discussion activity, I'll give it that lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and the page is now moved to User blog:Ry12ab/Ana - fanon race!, just in case this user ever wanted to come back and "continue" the work. I presume this particular issue is considered as of now problem solved? =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:25, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Could you do the same for his edits on Dragon page and the Dragon ring page (which I deleted - but will be in history). But yes I believe this problem is sorted but it does show that even on an important section like Dragons the wiki has very little information. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 20:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) List of Charms and Spells My laptop crashed when I was almost done with my first question about this article, so I'm just going to send this out and perhaps call it a day and work on it later.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:03, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry! While I did take of picture of my screen prior to restarting my crashed laptop, so I do have parts of what I've written and I'll only need to retype the thing, but I am really busy at the moment, and I'll be traveling soon, so it'll have to wait the the soonest I can do that is probably at least 2 days from now. Just thought I should make it clear. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Still don't have the time to properly retype the thing, and ironically my first attempt earlier today with jotting down some key points, again resulted in my laptop crashing and data lost. So again to be brief. Please DO NOT reply until this section is completely reformatted. Are Charms and Spells absolutely inseparable? Do FizzBom Cube, FlickFyre, House Mouse, Ice Stick, Preserve Pot, and WaterGnome actually qualify to belong to this list? And more WIP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:35, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I horrifyingly realized I never got to complete my thoughts on the matter. To highlight what I've previously questioned: :::#'Are Charms and Spells absolutely inseparable?' :::#Do FizzBom Cube, FlickFyre, House Mouse, Ice Stick, Preserve Pot, and WaterGnome actually qualify to belong to this list? :::I'll dig up some other points I previously typed up some other time, but I think those two questions alone could be pondered. As can be seen in what I've compiled on the article's comment area, there's at least three types of things being listed on the page. :::It looks to me that instead of a page for "List of Charms and Spells", making in solely "List of Spells" may be more appropriate? While relocating the Charms to the article Charm, since it's not exactly a long list, and could just make it more convenient when it comes to the same subject. :::I'm also not sure if I've already said this somewhere; while we do have an article for "Charm", we actually don't have one for "Spell". I'm wondering if one should be created, and perhaps, the spells without actual names could be relocated to that page, leaving "List of Spells" a solid place for confirmed spells. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC)